


Reminiscence

by YariChan



Series: Reminiscence [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also no one is dying here, F/M, GUESS WHAT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear to god I know how to write other stuff, M/M, Merle is not a dick in this story, No betas we die like heroes, Not on my watch, Omega Daryl Dixon, abo it's just my fav thing, also angst, slowburn, this is going to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: Daryl meet Rick when they were younger on a cold winter night and that left him with someone to care about.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing twd omegaverse? We'll never know. 
> 
> I'm planning on writing maybe a few more kinktobers prompt and the last chapter of [Pull the trigger, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891339)  
> it's already halfway done, so yay me. 
> 
> This is part of another serie and I just went from having 0 serie to have 3 but I like to have this stories organized, it's just that. Also this are going to be short stories, mostly.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Celia’s life turned upside down the moment the dead started to walk. She didn’t have the best life, but at least she had one. Now surviving was hard enough to be thankful for any kind of life.

It was nighttime, Celia was lying next to her papa in the tend their share with her uncle. It wasn’t made to fit three people inside but they had to manage. Luckily for them she was still small enough to fit just right between them. Also, Celia loved to sleep with her papa. His scent during the night was the only thing that could put her to sleep these days, it was really relaxing.

Celia ‘s life changed again when they meet the group of people they would be living with from that day on. She, of course, was happy that they finally found a place to stay but there were some things she didn’t like it, not for a bit.  For example, she had one seen how Ed, that big alpha with the strange and weird scent, had hit his wife Carol, an omega Celia started to love really quick, and she may be little, but she knew that you weren’t supposed to hit someone you loved.  

But not everything was bad. Celia made some good friends at the quarry. Carl and Sophia were about her age, and nicest friend she has had in her short life. Carl always told them stories about his dad, he was a police man but now he was dead. Once, the other kids asked Celia about her other parent, but the only thing she did was shrugging and told them what her papa told her when she asked a few years ago; That her other father was a man that went away before knowing she was going to come into the world. It used to hurt, but she was bigger now. She had to be strong for her papa.

And then a stranger came to the camp, along with her uncle and the scavenging group and the next thing she know is that Carl is running off to that man’s arms and crying. She heard him calling that man father but, wasn’t Carl’s father dead? Her little mind was a mess. Merle approached his niece quickly, scoping her up in his arm and showing her the pretty doll, he had found her and that made Celia distracted enough to forget about what was happening with her friend at the moment. That stranger was gone into Carl’s tent when her own papa arrived at the quarry with some dear and a bunch of squirrels for diner. The stranger didn’t come out to eat.

But that night when she was alone with her papa in their tent, Merle now had his own, she couldn’t fall asleep even with his papa’s scent around and was moving around too much for his taste.

“What’s wrong with you tonight?” Celia heard her papa’s voice by her side, even though his eyes were closed the adult was pretty much awake. “Can’t sleep?”

“I think Carl’s father came back today.” She said, her voice was quiet and Daryl could easily tell that she was pretty confused about this whole situation. “But Carl told Sophia and I that his father was dead…”

Daryl opened his eyes to look directly at his daughter now, adjusting the way he was holding her into his chest. “Well, maybe Carl was just wrong about it. Maybe his father was just missing,”

“Will my dad come back too, then?” The way Celia asked made Daryl’s heart hurt so bad. The archer hugged his little girl against him, with a sad smile on his face.

“I don’t think so, bug.” Daryl whispered, trying not to sound so depressing. He felt Celia nodding and after that she fell asleep.

That night, though, Daryl stayed wide awake thinking about the alpha he could barely remember and the night they had spent together in that crappy motel room. It was a long night for him.


End file.
